powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Megaton Punch
The ability to throw an incredibly powerful punch. Sub-power of Power Fists. Also Called * Arm Martial Arts * Enhanced Punch Capabilities The user is able to apply incredible force to their fists, enabling them to throw a superhuman punch. Applications * Concussive Force * Critical Impact * Heavy Strike * Pulse Strike * Pulverization * Speed Strike Techniques * Defense Break * Explosion Inducement * Fissure Creation * One Hit Kill * Planet Destruction * Sonic Boom Generation * Vibration Emission Variations * One-Inch Punch: A technique that generates tremendous amounts of impact at close range (usually 0–15 cm, or 0-6 in.). * Consecutive Punch: A technique that punches at tremendous impact many times at a rapid speed. Associations * Concussive Force * Enhanced Strength * Ergokinetic Combat * Megaton Kick * Razor Hand * Power Fists Known Users See Also: Megaton Punch. Cartoons Anime/Manga TCG Known Objects *Batman's Hydraulic Gauntlet (DC Comics) *Fist of Tebigong (Xiaolin Showdown) *Fist of the Iron Bear (Xiaoiln Chronicles) *Ember Celica (RWBY) *Yaiba Kamikaze's Cyber Arm (Ninja Gaiden) Gallery Comics/Cartoons File:Fourarms_Shockwave.jpg|Fourarms (Ben 10) punching the ground with such strength that it results in shock waves. File:Superman_Punches_Darkseid.png|Superman (DCAU) punches Darkseid with incredible force. Megaton Punch by Shazam.JPG|Shazam (DC Comics) K.O.s Superman with a double punch. Megaton Punch by Superboy.jpeg|Superboy (DC Comics) Megaton Punch by Sentry.jpg|The Sentry (Marvel Comics) creates sonic booms just by punching Ultron Janet. Iron Fist Megaton Punch.png|Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) demonstrates. File:Benjamin_Grimm_-_The_Thing_fist.jpg|Benjamin Grimm/The Thing (Marvel Comics) Invincible Punching out Superboy Prime.jpg|Invincible (Image Comics) Megaton Punch by Hellboy.jpg|Hellboy (Hellboy/BPRD) The Young Man's Fist Blood Rush.png|The Young Man (Blood Rush) Live Television/Movies Jason Decap Punch.gif|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) punches Julius in the face with such force that it cuts his head off. Lundgren_Ivan_Drago.jpg|Ivan Drago (Rocky IV) wields a punch yielding over 2000 psi, whereas the average psi for a boxer is 700 psi. Iron_Fist_Super_Punch.gif|Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Marvel Cinematic Universe) uses chi infused punch to send Luke Cage flying. Anime/Manga Accelerator_Punches_Awaki.png|Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index) using his vector manipulation to boost his punch, sending Awaki flying far away hard. Guts Power Punch.png|Guts, the Blackswordman's (Berserk) Cannon Arm. Ikkotsu.gif|Genryusai Yamamoto's (Bleach) punches has tremendous power able to send enemies flying incredible distances… Sokotsu.gif|…or completely destroy their body. SandbagBeat.gif|Kensei Muguruma (Bleach) can punch with destructive force. Raiōken.gif|Yoruichi Shihoin's (Bleach) mastery of Hakuda gives her punches extraordinary power. Ichigo_Punch.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) smashes through Gegetsuburi Shikai and Omaeda with his bare fist. Tekken Tachikaze Super punch.jpg|Kensei Muguruma (Bleach) used his Bankai Tekken Tachikaze to imbue immense explosive power into his punch. Shigure_using_Giga_Phantom.png|Shigure (Code:Breaker) using his Giga Phantom to enlarge his fist to shatter anything in one blow. Arale_Earthsplitter.gif|Using the Earth Splitter, Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) splits the Earth itself open with a single punch. Goku Super God Fist.gif|Goku (Dragon Ball series) can charge his ki into his fist to unleash his Super God Fist to punch his opponent clear across their face. Dragon_Fist.png|Goku (Dragon Ball series) using his Dragon Fist to punch completely through his enemy's chest. Ultra Instinct Goku Silver Dragon Flash.gif|Goku (Dragon Ball series) can use his Silver Dragon Flash to dash forward at godly speeds and attack with a devasting punch. Boo_Kills_Babidi.png|Majin Buu (Dragon Ball) punches so hard, he blasted Babidi's head clean off. Gohan_Punches_Through_Bojack.png|Son Gohan (Dragon Ball) using his Quiet Rage to punch right through Bojack's stomach, dealing a critical blow. Vegito Blue Savage Strike.gif|Vegito (Dragon Ball series) can use his Savage Strike to punch with his Godly ki. Crimson_Lotus,_Fire_Dragon's_Fist.gif|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) used Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist to bombard Gajeel with a barrage of blazing punches. Empyrian.gif|Gildarts Clive (Fairy Tail) uses "Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean" to punch Bluenote all the way up into the highest of skies. Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist.png|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) uses "Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist" to utterly destroy a God of War. Kamui_punches_Nobu_Nobu.png|Kamui (Gintama) punching Nobu Nobu so hard he sent the man flying out of the tower. Bellcross.jpg|Bellcross' (Heroic Age) punches are powerful enough to shatter planets, vortexes and black holes, and can releases massive shock waves along the ground. Megaton Punch by Joseph Joestar.png|Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Battle Tendency) demonstrates British politeness. Megaton Punch by Jotaro Kujo.gif|Jotaro Kujo's Star Platinum (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) Aikawa_super_punch.gif|Aikawa Ayumu (Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka) can apply all his muscle power into his punches, able to bash up even large Megalo. Power Punch by Shin.png|Shin (Kingdom) sends Raido, a man half his size flying with one punch. NaruPunch1.jpg|Naru Narusegawa (Love Hina) sends Keitaro flying with the Naru Punch. Garon’s Punch.jpeg|Garon (Marchen Awakens Romance) can combine his punches with his ÄRMs for body hardening and strength enhancement, delivering devastating blows... Garon's Punch 2.jpeg|…like so. Kimihito Megaton.gif|Kimihito Kurusu (Monster Musume) punches out the Racist Couple, sending them flying across the room. Evening_Elephant.png|Might Guy (Naruto) using Evening Elephant to punch five times at tremendous speed and force, each one progressively stronger, creating vacuums of devastating damage. Cherry_Blossom_Impact.png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto) using Cherry Blossom Impact to pulverize ground. Piston_Fist_Style_One.png|Jūgo (Naruto) using Piston Fist: Style One to jet-boost the power of his punch. Earth_Spear.png|Kakuzu (Naruto) using Earth Spear to harden his fist enough to smash through barriers. Chakra_enhanced_strength.png|Tsunade (Naruto) concentrating her chakra to her hand, allowing her to punch at tremendous strength. Spring_Death_Knock.jpg|Bellamy the Hyena (One Piece) using his Spring Death Knock. Hasshoken.png|Chinjao (One Piece) using Hasshoken to imbue his fists with destructive vibrations. File:Garp_vs_Chinjao.gif|Monkey D. Garp (One Piece) supreme punch countered Chinjao's legendary headbutt that could destroy the Ice Continent. Jet-gatling-gun_o_GIFSoup_com.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) using his Gear Second enhanced Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling, a rapid barrage of powerful high-speed punches to break Rob Lucci's Tekkai.... Gomu_Gomu_no_Elephant_Gun.png|...and after 2 years of training he can enhanced his already powerful punches with Busoshoku/Armament Haki - Koka demonstrating on the Kraken with his Haki infused Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun... Gomu_Gomu_no_Kong_Gun.gif|...while in Gear Fourth - Bounce Man, his Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun throw Doflamingo flying across Dressrosa.... File:Gomu-Gomu_King_Kong_Gun_defeats_Doflamingo_1.gif|...and using Gear Fourth's most powerful punching technique Gomu Gomu King Kong Gun on him not only obliterated his techniques… File:Gomu-Gomu_King_Kong_Gun_defeats_Doflamingo_2.gif|…but completely devastated the entire land of Dressrossa. Linlin super smash.png|Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) immensely powerful punches can smash the hardest defence. Whitebeard_using_Kabutowari.png|Whitebeard (One Piece) using Kabutowari to enhance his punch with vibrations. File:Ryūsōken_Ryū_no_Ibuki.gif|Sabo (One Piece) using Ryusoken: Ryu no Ibuki to shatter the entire Corrida Colosseum ground with a close-range punch. Jinbe super punch.jpg|Jinbe's (One Piece) punches have immense power due to his mastery of Fishman Karate. Franky Iron Boxing.gif|Franky (One Piece) can give powerful punches due to his cybernetic enhancements… Franky_vs_Fukurou_Strong_HAMMER_EngSub_288_HD.gif|…using Strong Hammer to smash through Fukuro's Tekkai, sending him crashing through three walls. Hajrudin_defeats_Machvise.gif|Hajrudin (One Piece) Gungnir technique is a punch of such tremendous force, that it's capable of sending a ten thousand ton Machvise flying into the Heavens. Oven_Heat_Punch.gif|Charlotte Oven's (One Piece) heat enhanced punches can smash through the bullet proof Muscle Armour of a powerful assassin… Oven beats up Pound.jpg|… and beat up Pound. Bartolomeo Defeats Gladius.png|Bartolomeo (One Piece) encases his fist in a boxing glove like barrier and uses it to punch extremely hard. Pekoms_smash_Caribou.gif|Pekoms (One Piece) sends Caribou flying with a Haki enhanced punch. Elizabello King Punch destroys Fortress.gif|An extremely powerful boxer, Elizabello II's (One Piece) signature technique, the King Punch can demolished an entire fortress... Elizabello King Punch Corrida.gif|...and wipe out an entire arena of powerful warriors in the Corrida Colosseum along with the audience. Futae_no_Kiwami.png|Sanosuke Sagara (Rurouni Kenshin) here using his Futae no Kiwami to shatter anything with a powerful punch… Sanosuke_punches_Kenshin.png|…and here punching Kenshin so hard, it sent him smashing into the concrete wall. Tetsuhito_Kagiroi_Iron_Fist.png|Tetsuhito Kagiroi (Tenjho Tenge) has an iron fist due to his blood is flowing with iron sand. Megaton Punch by illuso's Man in the Mirror.jpg|Illuso's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo) Man In The Mirror sends Pancotta Fugo flying. TCG File:God_Hand_Crusher.png|Obelisk (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using its God Hand Crusher of tremendous power. Video Games Falcon_Punch_SSBB.jpg|Captain Falcon (F-Zero) using his signature Falcon Punch. megapunch.jpg|Kirby's (Kirby Super Star) megaton punch. Warlock_Punch.png|Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) using Warlock Punch. Belzelga's_punch.png|Belzelga (Medabots) punches so hard and powerful, one strike can instantly disable an enemy's function. Hitmonchan_Mach_Punch_charging.png|Hitmonchan (Pokémon) lives up to his species as the Punching Pokémon. Infernape_and_mach_punch.png|Infernape (Pokemon) using Mach Punch. 466px-bat2.jpg|Night Shift (Skylanders SWAP Force) can charge up a massive uppercut! Hammerfist-Concept.jpg|Alex Mercer's (Prototype) Hammerfists. Yakuza.gif|Taiga Saejima (Yakuza) has immense punching power,by smashing his fist into the ground, he can create a powerful shockwave to blow away his enemies. Yaiba Demon Ninja.jpg|Yaiba's (Ninja Gaiden) bionic left arm can smash the hardest materials such as concrete and steel into pieces Arkham Knight Beatdown.gif|Batman (Arkham Series) can apply extraordinary force in his punches. DK Moon Punch.gif|Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) uses a fully-charged Giant Punch to knock the Moon out of orbit. Bowser Kills Dark Bowser.gif|Bowser (Super Mario) kills Dark Bowser with a mighty punch. SF STEAM MANUAL EN LRv5-9.png|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) Web Animation Yang Punch.gif|Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) punches the ground with enough force to produce a massive shockwave. File:Lie_Ren_Offensive_Aura_RWBY.gif|Lie Ren (RWBY) uses his Aura to enhance a punch with enough force to destroy a King Taijitu's head. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Arm Faculty Category:Combat Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries